Warrior Cats High School
by writingvibes
Summary: This is a story about the Warrior cats in high school! Join Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf as they experience the challenging freshmen year of high school! There, in Thunder High, they will find out what hard work is, how love works, and what it means to be a true friend. **STOPPED BECAUSE OF SUDDEN UNINTEREST IN WARRIORS**
1. Lionblaze Confused

**Welcome to Warriors High School! This is a story about what happens when the Warrior cats are in high school! **

**Let's begin!**

It was the first day of 9th grade and after he got his personal schedule, Lionblaze checked it.

_8:25- Room 5, Homeroom, Mrs. Squirrelflight._

_8:35- Room 103, Science, Mr. Brakenfur._

_9:20- Room 86, History, Mrs. Mousefur._

_10:05- Room 29, Math, Mr. Thornclaw._

_10:50- Room 20, Health, Mrs. Leafpool._

_11:35- Room 5, Homeroom, Mrs. Squirrelflight._

_11:45- Room 3, Library, Mrs. Sandstorm._

_12:45- Field &amp; Cafeteria, Free Time and Lunch, Mr. Cloudtail._

_1:55- Room 5, Homeroom, Mrs. Squirrelflight._

_2:00- Room 66, Writing, Mr. Birchfall._

_2:45- Room 69, Social Studies, Mr. Graystripe._

_3:30- Gym, Physical Education, Mr. Ashfur._

_4:15- Room 41, Reading, Mrs. Whitewing._

_5:00- Room 5, Homeroom, Mrs. Squirrelflight._

_5:15- Dismissal. _

He groaned. He was a P.E. expert, but it was so far in the day. He walked from room 1, the office, to his homeroom.

When he got there, many of the other classmates were already seated in free seats.

Lionblaze looked around for a good seat next to Foxleap and Mousewhisker, his best friends, but only Foxleap was there, and he was sitting in a desk that was on the far corner and Ivypool was already beside him. The two were chatting away.

Hollyleaf and Jayfeather, his sister brother, were both in a different class than he was. Luckily, at least Hollyleaf was in the same class as Jayfeather, in Mrs. Ferncloud's class.

Lionblaze chose a seat in the middle of the second row and sat down. A moment later, Mousewhisker came over and sat down beside him in the left to Lionblaze.

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Squirrelflight, Lionblaze's mother, greeted the class, "As all of you should know, I am Mrs. Squirrelflight, your homeroom teacher."

"Good morning Mrs. Squirrelflight." The class chorused back, though some voices sounded lousy.

"I will like to take the attendance. Blossomfall?"

"Here."

"Briarlight?"

"Here."

"Bumblestripe?"

"Here.

"Cinderheart?"

A small laugh surprised Lionblaze. He turned around to see who did it, then saw a pretty girl with dyed silver hair and piercing blue eyes. Her look was friendly, and her voice was full of enthusiasm as she smiled and replied, "I'm here!"

Lionblaze's heartbeat thumped quicker and louder, which was too much for him, the sporty and cool one. He was surprised no one heard his heartbeat, or notice his cheeks go red for no reason.

Lionblaze didn't bother to listen to the rest of the attendance. He just gazed at the girl, Cinderheart, until she suddenly turned her head to him and smiled, warm like sunshine. Then her facial expression changed into bewilderment.

A fist punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Lionblaze! Say 'here' !" A voice hissed in Lionblaze's ear, "She's calling you!"

Lionblaze looked up and his cheeks went red with embarrassment when he saw Mrs. Squirrelflight looking sternly at him. "Lionblaze?"

He felt his face burn when Cinderheart giggled, and he quickly muttered, "Here" before he looked down and bit his lip tight.

_What is happening to me? How come I feel so nervous around Cinderheart?_ Lionblaze decided he would ask Hollyleaf, the geeky nerd in his family, later. Right now, he wanted to feel cool, like he always was.

But he just couldn't keep his mind off the twinkling laugh of Cinderheart's voice and that dazing smile she gave him before he had to look down.

**Argh, I was really used to writing in "warrior cat language" that I kept on writing "meowed" and "purred" and "padded".**

**Review and I will post your username (member or guest) on the next chapter! Goes for every chapter!**

**By the way, please read "Warriors: A New World" , another story I wrote! Just click my username at the top of the page under the story title and go under my profile to see "My Stories" then click "Warriors: A New World"!**


	2. Hollyleaf Aware

**So chapter 2. I will try to update every 2 or 3 days. Go and see my other story, ****Warriors: A New World****, where I update everyday, or at least try to. **

**People who reviewed: KittySparkfrost!**

**Begin!**

Hollyleaf walked into Mrs. Ferncloud's room gripping Jayfeather's wrist tightly. His brother was blind, and it would not be good to let him walk alone.

She was late. Hollyleaf hated being late. She was usually always the first in class with the best grades. But today, she met Mousewhisker in the hallway.

They chatted, then Jayfeather got impatient, so Hollyleaf left but walked really slowly, really dreamily. She had had a crush before, Foxleap, when they were in middle school as 'paws, but he seemed to have more interest in Ivypool.

That was how she knew that feeling.

"Hollyleaf? Are you here, Hollyleaf?" Mrs. Ferncloud asked the class, then saw Hollyleaf and her brother, "Oh, come on in! Should you might be Hollyleaf? And we missed Jayfeather, too."

"Yes, I'm Hollyleaf, and this is-"

Jayfeather yanked her arm, "And I am Jayfeather."

Hollyleaf nodded, then took a seat next to Honeyfern on the side of the room, with Jayfeather one behind.

She thought about Mousewhisker when Mrs. Ferncloud told the class how they were going to be going to separate classes in a few minutes, maybe some people going to the same class. Hollyleaf knew that already; she had read the information sheet several times.

Though she wasn't exactly head-over-heals in love with Mousewhisker, she still made sure he was in her mind. After all, he might be her Prince Charming on a white horse.

While Hollyleaf was getting ready to go to her first period class, writing with Mr. Birchfall, she checked on Jayfeather to see if he was heading the right way with Mrs. Ferncloud to Mrs. Leafpool's room to become her assistant. Since he couldn't read nor write, her brother had decided to become a medic.

Hollyleaf walked towards room 66 to writing. She had sneaked up on Lionblaze to read his schedule and saw that he also had Mr. Birchfall as his writing teacher.

"Hey, Holly!" Mousewhisker called to her, "I'm going to reading with Mr. Dustpelt. Where are you headed to?"

"Writing with Mr. Birchfall," She replied, not bothering to sound cool, as she kept on walking.

"Oh. Who's your science teacher? I have it on second period."

"I also have science on second period. Teacher is Mrs. Millie. I hear she is very obvious on favoritism. Not many people like her."

Mousewhisker squealed with excitement, "Me too! Mrs. Millie!" Then he hugged her and went his way.

Hollyleaf didn't blush.

**So there is Lionblaze, who doesn't know what happened to him about Cinderheart and is freaking out, then there's Hollyleaf who is so calm about it. What about Jayfeather? Review your ideas!**


	3. Jayfeather Disgusted

**Reviewers:**

**Raeda2001! Epic Cat Swag YOLO! Thank you all for reviewing!**

Jayfeather was guided to the medicine office. He didn't _need_ to be guided.

He faced Mrs. Ferncloud and said,"I know the way from here. I went to the tour in the school two days ago when Hollyleaf practically dragged me over."

He heard Mrs. Ferncloud hesitate, so he gave her a stern stare, like what a teacher would drive to a naughty child. "Fine," Mrs. Ferncloud sighed,"I trust you." Then, she walked away, her high heel shoes clinking and clanking on the floor.

_Everybody_ _thinks_ _that_ _if you're blind, you can't do anything._

When he felt the smooth wooden surface of Mrs. Leafpool's office door, he knocked.

"Jayfeather, is that you?" Mrs. Leafpool called from inside,"Come in!"

Jayfeather moved his palm over the door to find the door knob, and when his hand touched the round ball, he twisted it, pushing the door open. He stepped into her room.

The air conditioner was put on very cold. Jayfeather shivered from sudden change of temperature. The medicine office should be warm for the patients, not cold.

"The air-con is broken," Mrs. Leafpool explained, "And now the workers are fixing it so it might be noisy right now."

CLANK! CLACK! PSHUME!

Jayfeather covered his ears. And squinted his eyes, though he couldn't see, anyway.

"But the good news is, we're going to the monthly medic meeting with the other school's medics! It's the 15th, the middle of the month! !"

Jayfeather frowned. Willowshine, River High's second medic, was the most annoying person Jayfeather could ever imagine knowing. "Do we have to go?"

Mrs. Leafpool seemed shocked, "Of course we must go!" Then she ushered him out the room to go to the Medic Meeting Room, in the middle of the four schools just under the PAC (Performing Arts Center), where every school's kids would hike up Clan Mountain every month on the 30th, or in February's case, the 28th.

After a fairly short drive in the school's "private medic" van, Jayfeather was guided to to the meeting area. The ground around the meeting place was rocky, after all, it was a mountain. There were lots of tree roots and rocks that could trip him, and low branches that he could knock in, so this was the only place he allowed himself to be guided.

"Hey, Jayjay!" _It's that annoying Willowshine AGAIN._

Jayfeather nodded in a curt greeting, then passed her without a word. He heard Willowshine heave a long sigh, but he didn't care. He didn't even know what she was sighing about; he wasn't interested in _Willowshine's _thoughts.

But a small bit of curiosity wiggled in him, so he stopped in his tracks and concentrated hard. One thing no one knew- not even his siblings- was that he could read other people's thoughts. He slowly creeped into Willowshine's current thoughts, and what he found almost made him faint with horror and disgust.

_Oh, Jayfeather is so cute... He doesn't like me, does he... I should prove myself... It'll be embarrassing... How will me meet, anyway... Jayfeather occupies my thoughts all the time..._

Jayfeather began walking again, feeling Willowshine's bewildered gaze following him. He thought she was annoying, and she thought he was CUTE? Yuck, yuck, yuck. He had to avoid her now, there was no telling on what she might do.

Just thinking of Willowshine made Jayfeather want to vomit.

**Next up is Lionblaze's POV, my favorite! **

**Which one is your favorite one to read about in this story? Review away!**


	4. Lionblaze Bored

**Thanks for reviewing your thoughts, people!**

**Reviewers: KittySparkfrost! Raeda2001! Rebellegirl! Guest (guest)! Tomboy22 (guest)! Thank you!**

Lionblaze walked out of science class, his first period class. Next up was... Hmm, he couldn't remember.

He stopped in his tracks and kneeled down to open his folder and peek into it. His schedule was wrinkled, but he could just make out the words... _Room 86_ _, History, Mrs. Mousefur. _

Lionblaze sighed. Mrs. Mousefur was the 8th grade history teacher last year, and Lionblaze had her as a teacher last year, too. She was a cranky old lady, who was strict and got impatient quickly. Hollyleaf was also in her class last year, and she was the only kid Mrs. Mousefur liked.

When he walked in room 86, he found out that to his both dread and excitement, Cinderheart was sitting in a seat in that class. Yet when he tried to muster up the courage to go and sit with her, Cinderheart stood up, took her belongings, and left the room.

_She must have been in History for first period, and now she's going to second. _

Lionblaze looked around for a free seat. When he sat down in a seat in the 4th row 2nd seat, a boy with round glasses and a tucked shirt sat down next to him.

"Hey, I'm Berrynose," the kid told him, "And you are?"

"I'm Lionblaze." Lionblaze felt awkward talking to Berrynose, so he turned around.

"Why aren't you talking? There's about 3 minutes and 45.68 seconds left before class starts. You look lost. I'll tell you what: nothing is better than to sit down and chat. What is worse than just sitting in you seat, bored out of yourself when you wait for history class to start? I think it is very important that-"

"Dude, I am not interested in all of your talking. Can't you just shut up for 5 seconds?" Annoyance cracked inside Lionblaze, "Look, class is about to start, and you are just blabbing away with your big mouth. Do you know how embarrassing it is, sitting next to you?"

Berrynose was silent for the moment in between now and until Mrs. Mousefur stepped in the room, her long black and yellow dress up to her ankles. "Good morning class, we will start history class right now."

"Good Morning Mrs... Mousefur?"

"Yes, yes, yes, Mrs. Mousefur. You all should know that already. Okay, so all of you should basically lot of basic American history, like Christopher Columbus wasn't the actual one who first set foot on America, all of the wars..."

Lionblaze sighed inwardly. It was going to be a long class.


	5. Hollyleaf Waiting

**Okay, I'm SORRY for not updating for so long! It's just that summer vaction started, and that is electronic-free time. So just be grateful and read, okay? (Sorry about my foul mood.)**

**I'm adding a few OCs, so I hope you won't get all confused.**

Hollyleaf looked around the room for Mousewhisker. Science class was just about to begin, and her crush was nowhere to be seen. She was sitting next to Dawnblossom, the most girly and annoying girl she ever met.

"Hey girl, look at my nail polish. I painted them yesterday. You see how the thumbs are neon pink, the index fingers are light pink, the middle fingers are plain pink, the ring fingers are dark pink, and the pinkies are magenta? You see how it looks like a pink rainbow? My favorite color is light purple, but this looks amazing, right? Hey, look at them! Hollyleaf?"

Hollyleaf had stood up and left the moment Dawnblossom began to talk.

She looked around the classroom for another empty spot. There were 3.

Hollyleaf walked to a desk in the last row beside a girl with glossy black hair. Her eyes were the color of the night sky, and they twinkled like the stars. She wore an utterly black tank-top and a glittery black short skirt.

"Hi," Hollyleaf smiled, "I'm Hollyleaf."

The girl looked up. She tipped her head to one side and blinked. "Uh, hi?" She sounded confused, as if she couldn't believe Hollyleaf was talking to her. "I'm Jadewing." A hasty introduction, but at least she seemed to recover from her confusion.

"Can I sit here?" Hollyleaf asked, eyeing the spot next to Jadewing.

Jadewing shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Mousewhisker was still nowhere to be seen throughout the lesson. Hollyleaf felt the time pass by slowly in school for the first time ever. She used to love school and every single subject inside, but somehow, now, she didn't know. It was confusing.

At the end of the lesson, Hollyleaf went out of the classroom and looked around for the familiar golden-brown hair of Mousewhisker.

Though he was a considerably short person, he would be jumping around the halls so his poofy hair would be bouncing up and down amongst the crowd of students. No hair jumping now.

Confused, Hollyleaf began walking to room 30 to social studies.

The loud speakers beeped, the sign that an announcement was about to be recorded.

"The medics are back! If you want to welcome them, please come to the lobby behind the back doors." Mr. Firestar, the principal spoke into the mike.

The edges of Hollyleaf's mouth shot up in excitement. She tried her best to speed-walk as fast as she usually could. Since she was the same height as Jayfeather- and long shorter than Lionblaze- she could move very quickly.

But she was going the wrong way in the crowd. For some reason, everyone was going the opposite direction. Just as Hollyleaf was about to reach the back door lobby, she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Hey, Holly!" Mousewhisker cheered, then hugged her.

Hollyleaf stared at him. Then, she asked, "Where were you? I didn't see you in science class."

He looked down. "I got into trouble on reading class. Mr. Dustpelt made me read half of the dictionary to where he marked it. I didn't do it but he let me go anyways."

Hollyleaf laughed. "I would expect that!" Then she smiled at him.

"Hollyleaf?"

She recognized Jayfeather's voice immediately. "Mm?"

"If you just heard the announcement, you would know that you should be in your next period class now." He told her. Then he walked away with Mrs. Leafpool.

Hollyleaf turned back to Mousewhisker. "Well, I guess I'll see you at Free Time and Lunch then."

Mousewhisker grinned. "I won't miss you this time."

**Once again, I am terribly sorry for the long break. **

**Also, thank you all for following and favoriting- I'm glad you like it!**


	6. Jayfeather Thinking

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for such the long breaks between updates; I'm busy with a new story... Cruelty. Anyway, please don't get mad at me, here's Chapter 6! **

Jayfeather followed the sound of Mrs. Leafpool's footsteps back to the medicine office. For the first day of school, a lot of things were going on.

For one, the medicals' meeting time was pretty much all wasted thanks to Willowshine, who muttered a rude comment every time Jayfeather spoke, so Ms. Mothwing had to give her a scolding- right in the middle of the meeting.

And as for two-

"Jayfeather?" Ms. Leafpool inquired, "Can you take care of the medicine office for a moment, I need to go and do something."

Jayfeather looked up even though it made no difference since he couldn't see, "Yeah, sure, go ahead. Be back soon."

He didn't see Mrs. Leafpool's nod, but he did hear the door close gently behind his chair.

_Wonder where she's going. Probably to the bathroom._

A knock on the door made Jayfeather clench his fists for being interrupted from his thoughts again, but he managed to grumble, "Come in."

The door hinges whooshppsed as it swung open. Lionblaze's voice came in.

"Uh, Jayfeather?" He called softly.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes and turned his chair around to face Lionblaze. "Yeah?"

He heard Lionblaze hesitate. "Jayfeather, I need to ask you something. It's ... Its about weird feelings."

Jayfeather frowned. "Speak."

There was a pause. "I have these... Weird feelings about someone, and I'm really confused on what they are. I feel... Tingly and... Embarrassed. But I still keep wanting to look at the person. I don't like it, but then I like it because I get excited too, and ... I don't know."

Jayfeather scrunched up his eyebrows. "Dunno. Mrs. Leafpool never taught me. Not yet," he added, giving his brother a silent promise that he could probably come back later in the year if he still had the same problem. Or maybe he could ask Mrs. Leafpool.

He heard Lionblaze sigh. It was strange that he actually sounded sad. "Oh, okay. It's fine. I just wanted to see if you knew anything about it."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Jayfeather felt his way to the outdoors. This place... He had no idea where in StarClan to go.

"Hi, Jayfeather!" That was... Hmm, he didn't recognize the voice.

"I've heard you're blind..." The voice went on sheepishly, "And I figured you'd need help. And I'm Briarlight, just in case you don't know me... And I'm pretty sure you don't. So, follow my voice, and I'll bring you to the cafeteria!"

Jayfeather reached out for the door, but a wheel rolled past his sneakers. Wheels? Was this Briarlight girl in a _wheelchair?_

"Oh, I'm sorry, did my wheelchair hit yoir foot?" Briarlight asked, "I think I felt something."

"Um, no, it's alright." Jayfeather muttered.

As he followed the sound of Briarlight's happy jabbering Jayfeather felt a new thing open up into him.

By the time their conversation had ended when they entered the cafeteria and went to get food separately, Jayfeather didn't feel lonely anymore.

But when he felt her presence beside him on the field afterwards, his skin tingled uncomfortably yet he also longed to talk with her again. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, and soon he began to realize that he was experiencing what his brother had described. And this time, he thought he had some small clue about it, now.

-:-:-:-:-

**Another chapter done, yay! Once again, a big sorry to everyone for the over-due update...**

**Please review!**


	7. Lionblaze Hurt

**Hey! In apology for all the long breaks between chapters, I'm trying to update more often now!**

Lionblaze looked around the field for Cinderheart. She was sitting on the grass with his sister Hollyleaf, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, and... Mousewhisker. What was his best friend doing with the girls?

He ambled hastily to them, finally able to find the courage. Cinderheart looked up. "Oh, hi there," she smiled her dazzling smile.

Suddenly, Lionblaze felt all of his confidence drain out. "Uh, hi."

Mousewhisker grinned. "Hollyleaf and I are going out!"

Lionblaze felt shocked. "Already? It's still the first day of school!" But he was also relieved, for Mousewhisker hadn't asked Cinderheart out.

Hollyleaf laughed. "No silly, to the Welcome Dance Social!"

He blinked. "Oh."

_I should ask Cinderheart out._

"When is it?" Lionblaze asked, sitting down with his tray on his lap.

"This Friday!" Honeyfern squealed, "And Berrynose asked me out! We were such good friends last year!"

Lionblaze noticed a mysterious look from Poppyfrost at the mention of Berrynose.

"Who? That nerdy jerk?"

Honeyfern's eyes looked hurt for a moment, then they hardened with defense. "He's not a nerd," she hissed, "He's kind. If someone's the jerk here, it's you for calling Berrynose one."

Cinderheart looked away from the argument, and Lionblaze regretted what he said deeply. Maybe he should have been nicer to Berrynose.

_Now Cinderheart hates me for being mean!_

"Five more minutes and lunchtime is over!" Mr. Ashfur, the P.E. coach who was on lunch duty yowled, "Get ready for your next classes!"

Cinderheart buckled up her green lunchbox with pale blue flowers on it. "I guess I'll be leaving." She turned back, and her brilliant blue eyes gazed right into Lionblaze's.

Lionblaze's heart stopped in panic, suddenly embarrassed to the edge.

He quickly nodded, picked up his cafeteria tray, and throwing back a "Bye," he rushed off to the cafeteria to dump his tray.

He could almost feel Cinderheart's bewildered gaze following him.

-:-:-:-:-

Lionblaze's fingers fidgeted with a piece of crumpled paper in his hand as he listened to Mrs. Squirrelflight tell the class that everyday after lunch they would go back to their Homeroom.

The note was for Cinderheart.

For the hundredth time he smoothed it in his right palm to read the messy words carefully, making sure everything was as good as it could be.

_Hey Cinderheart,_

_I'm Lionblaze, and I'm sorry for upsetting you on the field. I have one questions that I want to ask you, though. _

_I heard about the Welcome Dance Social, and I began thinking. Could you possibly give me a chance and come with me to the social? I really like you._

_I fully understand if you do not want to go out with me. I just hope that maybe you will._

_From, Lionblaze_

He sighed quietly. He hoped that they were together in P.E. Class. Then he could probably show off to her. Maybe, that is, of she would look at him at all.

When the class was sent off to their own classes, Lionblaze waited for Cinderheart out the Homeroom door.

She was last, charting with Honeyfern. Lionblaze made out a few words.

"Social... Dance... Date... Berrynose... Who are you going to... Anyone in mind... I hope that... Will ask me..."

They stopped in front of Lionblaze. Honeyfern sniffed and turned away. She was still not over the 'nerd' incident.

"Hi Lionblaze." Cinderheart murmured, her soft flowing voice as smooth as a river.

Lionblaze took a deep breath. Maybe he shouldn't give her the note. It was too crumpled. He would just ask her directly.

"Cinderheart, I want to ask-"

Honeyfern immediately drew in a sharp breath and dragged Cinderheart away before he could finish.

Lionblaze stood there, both hurt and confused. "Oh well." He muttered.

Then came the sadness. He missed it. He should have asked her to be with him alone. And now she would avoid him before he had time to express his feelings.

-:-:-:-:-

**Oh, poor Lionblaze. Okay, a question! Since Jayfeather is allowed to go to the dance, do you think he will ask Briarlight out?**

**Please review!**


	8. Hollyleaf Sad

**Hello! I'm back! **

**Reply to Reviewers:**

**Rebellegirl: Yeah, I agree with that too! **

**Guest (guest): It's alright, I won't just ignore it! I love it when people submit OCs!**

**So, let's begin!**

Hollyleaf laughed. "You think?"

Mousewhisker grinned. "Of course! It's so obvious!"

Hollyleaf took a deep breath, her face red from laughing. "Lionblaze told me girls were icky. He said he was positive he wouldn't even think about relationships, let alone a girlfriend in the first week of school!"

"If you don't believe me, I'll tell you how I knew. You know how your brother and I are in the same class?" Mousewhisker smiled evilly. "I was waiting for him after Homeroom after lunch so we could go to our separate classes together, since Mr. Birchfall's writing class is a hall away from the back door to the gym. He didn't come for a long time, so I went to look for him, and I stopped right on front of him stuttering in front of Cinderheart, wanting to ask her something! Good thing they didn't see me!"

Hollyleaf just gazed at him, then suddenly bursted out laughing again. "Oh, I'm gonna tease him the moment we get home, and I'll get to enjoy that look on his face!"

Mousewhisker suddenly squealed. "If Lionblaze's going to invite Cinderheartto the Welcome Dance Social, that means Lionblaze is also going! Yay!"

Hollyleaf suddenly stopped laughing. "You're actually serious that he's got a crush?"

Mousewhisker looked perplexed for a moment, then slowly uttered, "I thought you knew that."

Hollyleaf felt herself fall into fury. "So you asked me out on the social, and now that your best friend's possibly going too, you just forget about me and think about your friend more than your date?"

"B-but you'll also h-have Ci-inderheart!" Mousewhisker stuttered, both confused and looking hurt in the face.

"So you're planning to waste the social with your friend instead of actually dancing with the person you asked out? So you're planning to leave me with Cinderheart so you can hang out with Lionblaze?" Hollyleaf hissed, "Wow. I'm surprised you ever asked me to go with you."

She got up from her spot by a desk and, bringing her things, stormed to the front of the room.

As Mr. Thornclaw approached the whiteboard for math and began to introduce himself, Hollyleaf could still feel Mousewhisker's sad gaze settling on her.

And she felt empty inside, too.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Hollyleaf sniffed, and turned away from Jadewing. She understood and appreciated Jadewing's attempts to help her, but she just wanted to be alone now. She couldn't bring herself to tell the gentle girl, though.

They were walking in the hallway. They both had P.E. next, so were both walking towards the gym.

"Hollyleaf..." Jadewing tried again, "Just... Tell me what's wrong. I- I think maybe I can help."

Hollyleaf gazed into her friend's eyes, feeling her eyes fill up with tears. Looking down, she sighed, "I was my fault. I got too angry. Mousewhisker."

Jadewing hesitated. "Mousewhisker? In Mrs. Squirrelflight's class? He... He talked to me. He said he wanted me to help him... Do something. He asked me something."

Hollyleaf looked up sharply. "What did he ask you?"

Jadewing looked slightly embarrassed. "Um, you'll know soon..."

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Sorry if it's short.**

**Oh no! Hollyleaf x Mousewhisker has torn apart a bit! What about the dance social?**

**Please review!**


	9. Jayfeather Unsettled

**Hi I'm back!**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Silverstar: I know right? Whatever, it's alright, things will come... *laughs mysteriously***

**QLKwriter: Maybe he did, maybe he didn't!**

**Nutpelt: So you like Jayfeather x Half Moon? I'll try that! :)**

**FrostFall37: Thanks! And yours is awesome, too!**

-:-:-:-:-:-

Jayfeather followed Briarlight's happy chatter as they both climbed down the stairs to science with Mrs. Millie. Briarlight also had science on the period.

"And oh yeah! Also, you know how everyone's talking about the Welcome Dance Social?" Her voice grew quiet. "I... No one's going to invite me, I know it. But... I would love to go. Back when I was in Thunder Middle, as Briarpaw, Mousepaw would be the one inviting me to socials. He... He's with your sister now, you know?"

Jayfeather nodded cautiously.

"I guess I won't have anyone to be my friends- like relationship friend. " Briarlight sighed. "Jayfeather?"

"Mm?"

"You seem quiet." Briarlight's voice was tinted with concern and confusion. Concern...

"Uh, it's nothing."

He felt Briarlight's intense gaze on him, before she looked away. They walked in silence to Mrs. Millie's room, Jayfeather following the sounds of Briarlight's wheelchair rolling on the hallway floor.

Jayfeather could tell they were there when Briarlight's wheelchair stopped rolling and the crowd of students beside him went their own ways.

"Good morning class!"

Jayfeather walked into the room, and felt for the spot in the second row and fourth desk. It was his desk every class, and students didn't sit in it.

"Good morning!"

Jayfeather stayed silent.

Mrs. Millie started the attendance after she fussed around with Briarlight, Briarlight telling her mother that she was fine.

"She's always up around on Briarlight." A voice murmured, seeming to talk to herself, with no jealousy but acceptance.

"Um, hi?" Jayfeather muttered.

The voice didn't reply.

"Hi?" Jayfeather asked a bit louder.

A small pause was followed by a gentle reply. "Oh, hi! You must be Jay... Wing? I was about to sit on your seat when I remembered about your rule. So I sat just beside your seat!"

"Oh. I'm not Jay Wing, I'm Jayfeather."

The voice stopped. Then, she came again. "Oh... I'm new this year. And I knew somebody in my old school who's name is Jay's Wing. He was my boyfriend."

"Oh. I'm not Jay's Wing, I'm Jayfeather."

"Sorry, I just got mixed up." The voice answered.

"And who are you?"

The voice didn't reply. Instead, Mrs. Millie called, "Half Moon!" And other students laughed at the stupid non-warrior name, but that gentle voice called back, "Here!"

So that was how he knew that this gentle voice's name was Half Moon.

It was a pretty name. Half Moon.

Half Moon.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Jayfeather frowned. "No,"

Half Moon didn't speak for a moment. Then, "You look so much like him. I don't think I'll ever remember that you're Jay...feather, ah yes. And even if I do, I'd probably never get used to calling you Jay, uh, feather. It's hard, knowing someone who looks almost exactly the same as someone you once loved. Once," she added.

Jayfeather shrugged. "Never had that experience. I was here since Elementary." It felt nice to be able to talk to someone who was also going through hardships.

"People seem to be mean to you." Half Moon murmured.

Jayfeather gazed into the spot where he thought Half Moon's eyes were. "And people don't seem so no e to you, either."

Half Moon seemed a bit surprised, "Uh, kind of. How come you look like you can see me, like, you're not..." she trailed off.

"5 more minutes for discussion!" Mrs. Millie called, and the two stopped their chat to discuss again about all the things they knew about science.

But throughout the time Jayfeather began to discuss with Half Moon, he somehow had the feeling of a pair of sad eyes on him again and again.

Of... Hurt, and was that betrayal?

-:-:-:-:-

**Okay! Another chapter done! And I'm so happy about how many follows and favorites I have! Love it!**

**Please review!**


	10. Lionblaze Disapointed

**Whoops, a bit of a break, sorry.**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Riverzebra72: So you want Briairlight x Jayfeather, don't you? Oops, I've got a problem here now. Some people like Half Moon and him, some people like Willowshine and him, and some others like you want Brairlight and him. I should create a vote, shouldn't I?**

**Nutpelt: Haha, your welcome! But I might need to change that though...**

**FrostFall37: I also really really like yours! Thanks!**

**Stream that Flows Around Rock: Sure, I'll check it out! Also, I'm gonna do a vote on HalfXJay, BriarXJay, or WillowXJay. Be sure to vote!**

**xxspiritxx: I'll do a vote, and you can vote for Briarlight x Jayfeather!**

**Kikidust: Sure, she'll come out in Hollyleaf's chapter, probably. Glad you like it!**

**QLKwriter: Yeah, I'm kinda having a Jayfeather's pairing problem... I'm doing a vote!**

**Starcloud: Thanks! But I don't think I want any characters to die... **

**Guest: Vote for your favorite pairing, then!**

**Whoo! Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! You're all amazing!**

-:-:-:-:-

Lionblaze jogged to the P.E. gym, hoping that Cinderheart would be in his P.E. Class. He yanked the door open and barged inside.

Nope. Cinderheart wasn't there.

But again, he was early. Maybe she would come...

Coach Ashfur, the Thunder School Physical Education Teacher #3 of 5 , was standing by a basketball hoop. A girl with light brown, shoulder-length hair sat on a bench. Beside her was Berrynose, and beside him was a boy with dark brown and very dark brown hair. Beside them, were some other kids, probably from different sections.

Phisical Education was the only class that kids from different sections were together. The gym was in Thunder High, the cometittion field was in Wind High, the swimming pool was in River High, and the training field was in Shadow High.

Lionblaze sauntered over to Berrynose. _Cinderheart. She's not in my PE class._

Lionblaze sat down beside Berrynose. Aruptly, Berrynose turned away from him.

"Uh, Berrynose? Hi."

Berrynose glanced at him. "Hi."

Lionblaze hesitated. "Um, you want to hang out with me and my gang after school?" He wasn't sure if Squirrelflight would allow him, or of any of his friend's mothers would say yes, but he should at least be nice to him. Even though he hoped desperately that he would say no.

"Nah, no thanks. I'm going to dinner with Honeyfern and her family."

_Honeyfern's family? Cinderheart is Honeyfern's sister, isn't she?_

"Oh."

"Hi!" the girl with light brown shoulder-length hair smiled, "I'm Heathertail!"

Lionblaze looked at her. "Hi. I'm Lionblaze."

Heathertail squealed with excitement. "I LOVE Physical Education!"

"Okay."

Luckily, Lionblaze was saved from this little girl by the voice of his sister, Hollyleaf. "Yeah, and... Hey! Lionblaze!"

Lionblaze quickly muttered a "Bye," then rushed to his sister. "Yeah?"

And his heart almost skipped a beat when he saw the familiar pretty face with dyed silver hair. She was smiling that magically bewitching smile again, her eye lashes long and silky, her cheeks a very subtle shade of pink.

Cinderheart.

All he could do was grin goofily. "Hi, Cinderheart." he whispered.

Hollyleaf looked up at him immediately. "Did you just greet Cinderheart and not me?" She hissed.

_She's in a bad mood. What happened? She's usually so cheery!_

"Uh, no. Hey Hollyleaf."

Suddenly, something jumped into her eyes. A small smirk crept up her face, "Ooh, what did you ask Cinderheart? Out on a date?"

Confusion, fury, and embarrassment took hold of him, and he noticed Cinderheart blush a light red. "Hollyleaf, stop. He didn't ask me out, it was only a 'hi'.

Hollyleaf raised her eyebrows in mock suspicion, then winked at Lionblaze.

She led Cinderheart away, then whispered something in her ear. Cinderheart grinned, then slapped Hollyleaf mockingly. The two girls laughed.

"Alright!" Coach Ashfur shouted, "I am Coach Ashfur. Welcome to Physical Education! Let's do a little warm up. A lap around the track! Go!"

Lionblaze grinned and streaked forward, flung the door open and zipped outside. The time to show off had come.

His right leg shot forward with a quick cleverness, and it grabbed the ground, pushing him forward, as his left leg did he same.

All in a moment, him was resting him palms on his knees, breathlessly moistening his lips by the door where he started. The others were far behind.

Coach Ashfur seemed impressed. "Hey young man, what's your name?"\

Lionblaze took a breath. "Lionblaze," he panted.

Something flashed through Coach Ashfur's eyes. "Lionblaze. Son of Squirrelflight, eh?"

Lionblaze felt uncomfortable. "Yeah. Mrs. Squirrelflight.'

Heathertail grabbed his shoulders and practically collapsed right on top of him. "You're fast! That was so cool!"

"Thanks." Lionblaze did not like this Heathertail.

Cinderheart and Hollyleaf came jogging towards them, being the 2nd last ones to get back.

"Okay! Now, everyone get a partner, and jog around the track again, linking ankles. I want to see which pair will use the best cooperation, and get back first." Coach Ashfur announced.

Lionblaze's 1st instinct was to get to Cinderheart. She was already linked up with Hollyleaf. Disapointment washed over him.

His 2nd instinct was Berrynose. Paired up with Honeyfern.

"Hey, Lionblaze! Let's be partners!" Heathertail squealed, "I bet we'll be first, with you." She smiled sweetly and batted her eyes flirtingly.

Yuck...

But he had no choice.

"Sure."

-:-:-:-:-:-

**I had to add Heathertail in somehow...**

**Okay! You know how everyone has a different prefer on who Jayfeather's gonna date. So, let's vote! I wont announce the winner, you will know when I write it. So, tell me who you want to pair Jayfeather up with in your reviews!**

**Review please!**


	11. Cinderheart Delighted

**Oh! Did I get 22 reviews for just chapter 10 only? I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU! **

**I'm sorry for not having any sign of updating for like, a week or more. I went on vacation...**

**So, from now on, every chapter I will have a vote for ?x? or ?x?. **

**I just have to list the results of the Jayfeather problem!**

**Half Moon: 9 votes! **

**Briarlight: 10 votes! **

**Willowshine: 3 votes! **

**So it seems that Jayfeather's gonna have a bigger problem with Half Moon and Briarlight. Don't worry if Jayfeather gets close to Half Moon, I'll make sure he's with Briarlight at the end :).**

**So let's continue with Hollyleaf!**

Hollyleaf tied her ankle to Cinderheart's. Her friend suddenly seemed awfully distracted.

"Okay, ready?" Hollyleaf asked.

Cinderheart snapped her gaze away from further off the track and blinked. "Uh, yeah."

Hollyleaf looked in the direction where Cinderheart was looking just a moment ago. She was staring at Lionblaze and Heathertail.

A jet black haired boy who was wearing black all over except for the blood red words that read "SURVIVOR" strode over to Hollyleaf.

"Hey girl, ya seen Heathertail 'round?" He nodded in a quick greeting.

Hollyleaf hesitated. "Yeah. She's over there." She pointed her finger in the direction of Heather tail mooning over Lionblaze.

The boy snickered pleasantly. "She's the one I'm asking out to the dance. I know she loves me."

"Okay." Hollyleaf muttered.

Hollyleaf and Cinderheart wobbled to the starting line. Heathertail and Lionblaze were already there.

"Come on, just do it!" Heathertail was smiling, "Just ask me..."

Lionblaze's face twisted in disgust. "Ask you what?"

Heathertail's eyes fluffed into puppy dog eyes. "You know what I'm talking about. Just ask me, or I won't go with you..."

"Really? I just met you and you're begging me to go to the dance with you?"

Heathertail looked hurt for a moment, before she blinked and giggled. "You're so cute." Then, to Hollyleaf's horror, Heathertail leaned right into Lionblaze and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Hollyleaf felt Cinderheart stiffen beside her.

Lionblaze immediately pulled away and wiped his cheek with his sleeve, his eyes glittering with annoyance. "Stop!" He hissed, "The only reason I'm partnered up with you is because no one else is going to pair up with me, and you're too stupid to have anyone pair with you, either."

Then, he happened to look up, and saw Cinderheart and Hollyleaf. His face flushed with embarrassment.

She felt Cinderheart shake a bit, then she looked down. Lionblaze looked slightly sad, then looked away, too.

The boy went up to them. "Hey there Heathertail! Whatcha do'in' with that dude there, eh? Thought you'd wanna be with me."

Heathertail rolled her eyes. "Come on, Breezepelt. Lionblaze is going out with me. Right, Lionblaze?"

At that moment, Lionblaze suddenly clenched his fists, and, hissing, he ripped apart the ribbon tying them together and stormed back towards the gym.

Cinderheart grimaced, and she murmured, "Can you untie our string, too? I- I want to go see how Lionblaze is."

Hollyleaf felt a bit of surprised spark inside of her, but then again: Cinderheart always wanted to help.

"Yea, sure."

She bent down and carefully pulled the knot out. "Good luck."

Cinderheart nodded a thanks, and she followed the path Lionblaze took to the back of the gymnasium.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Okay, so I just had to give Cinderheart a point of view :)**

Cinderheart jogged past the gymnasium, following the large foot prints Lionblaze left. She swerved past the school garden, and down the dirt trail.

Finally, she emerged into a very small yet beautiful bare spot. A smooth rock jutted out from the ground a bit to the side, and sitting on it, was Lionblaze.

His golden hair danced softly in the warm summer breeze, and his position was as hansome as ever.

Yes, she could admit- she really liked Lionblaze.

"Um, Lionblaze?" She whispered softly.

Lionblaze seemed to jump, and he looked up at him. One look in those brilliant, beautiful amber eyes and Cinderheart could barely breathe.

"What- oh, uh, hi Cinderheart." He muttered, obviously surprised to see her around.

Cinderheart took a deep breath. "How come you're escaping your favorite subject?"

Lionblaze blinked. "I couldn't bear Heathertail, I guess. She's so... Annoying. The first time you see her, she's kinda pretty, but the second look-" he paused, gazing into Cinderheart's eyes. And Conderheart knew that she had shown her hurt and jealousy in her eyes.

"-And the second time you see her, she's trying to flirt with you. Really!" He spat, then blinked in embarrassment at his sudden outburst.

Cinderheart nodded, still standing in the middle of the clearning.

"You want to sit right here?" he hesitated, "There's still room for you."

Cinderheart, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious, felt a bit of excitement flutter inside of her. With Lionblaze!

She slowly tiptoed to him, and hastily sat down beside him. To her surprise, Lionblaze wrapped his arms around her.

She flinched a bit, then relaxed. Lionblaze. It was just Lionblaze.

"Do you like this place?" Lionblaze murmured.

Cinderheart smiled to herself. "It's beautiful."

"I chose this place as my quiet spot. When I need to be alone... Here. It's close to the Middle School area, too."

"Yeah." She whispered.

Lionblaze gazed into his eyes. "I- I had a question that I wanted to ask you," he began, a bit embarrassed.

"Go on." Cinderheart cautiously leaned on Lionblaze's shoulder.

Lionblaze smoothed her hair. "I want to ask you... To the Welcome Dance Social."

Cinderheart blinked, and she felt Lionblaze's tension wrapping around her.

"I'll think about it." She murmured, the gave the delighted boy a dab on his nose.

"Bye, I'm leaving," she smiled. "I'll tell you if I'll go with you tomorrow."

She got up, warmth filling her heart.

Yes, of course she would say yes. Just not yet.

Not yet.

-:-:-:-:-

**Yay! She's been asked! **

**Okay, so the question is...**

**Dovewing with Bumblestripe or Tigerheart? Vote, vote, vote!**

**Please review!**


	12. Jayfeather Worried

**Yay! 87 reviews!**

**Also, I will be updating the results of the Jayfeather problem every chapter until it's time for him to ask one. So, the scores now are...**

**Half Moon: 10 votes!**

**Briarlight: 10 votes!**

**Willowshine: 3 votes!**

**I won't tell you guys about the other votes though, sorry.**

**So, I'm starting with Hollyleaf because I should have wrote this in the last chapter.**

-:-:-:-:-

Hollyleaf tossed and turned in her bed, not able to sleep.

She recalled what happened after school- Lionblaze had been walking with Cinderheart, Jayfeather seemed troubled, Squirrelflight insisted on them calling her Squirrelflight instead of "mother", and Aunt Leafpool's visit. And she wouldn't forget about her thoughts stuck on Mousewhisker.

Sighing, she sat up in her bed. She needed a walk inside and a look outside. Surely the peaceful night would calm herself down.

Hollyleaf crawled out her bed and crept to her bedroom door. She opened it silently, tip-toed past her brothers' bunk bed rooms, and gingerly climbed down the stairs.

Sauntering to the street window, she glanced at Thunder Street for Thunder School students, and Aunt Leafpool's house across the street.

But for a strange reason, the porch light on Aunt Leafpool's porch was dimly lit.

Hollyleaf squinted in the darkness. Aunt Leafpool was sitting in her wooden rocking chair, her face seeming slightly worried.

Then, a faint light shone around, from a flashlight. A man dressed in black was sneaking through Thunder Street, his long hair drooping down his eyes. At the sight of Aunt Leafpool's lit porch, he pushed away his hair and grinned.

The man jogged lightly onto Aunt Leafpool's porch, and to Hollyleaf's shock, Aunt Leafpool rose up and hugged him, her eyes filling with delight.

The man's lips moved as if he was saying something, and Aunt Leafpool said something back. Then, the man gave Aunt Leafpool a peck on the cheek and Aunt Leafpool led him into her house.

But what bothered Hollyleaf the most was that he looked oddly familiar. He looked similar to someone she met today, only this man was older.

And then, it struck her. The man looked like a grown up version of Breezepelt.

Was this man Breezepelt's father, Mr. Crowfeather?

But wasn't Mr. Crowfeather married to Mrs. Nightcloud?

-:-:-:-:-

Jayfeather's POV

The alarm clock rang and Jaueather blinked open his eyes sleepily. Lionblaze, on the top bunk, moved, then he climbed down.

_Second day of school._

He got up and went to his closet.

_-:-:-:-:-:-_

Jayfeather walked through the hallway. Half Moon was beside him, chattering about her old school, Running Water Middle School.

Now he had to admit it- Jayfeather was actually feeling a bit fond of her. She wasn't that chatty like Briarlight, not as flirty and annoying as Willowshine, and generally going through the same troubles he was.

"Do you like school?" Half Moon asked him.

"I'm fine with it." He murmured, warmer than he intended to say.

Half Moon laughed. "Oh come on, Jayfeather. Stop being so serious! Try being a bit more... Funny!" She giggled.

Jayfeather grinned. Humor? Easy.

Giving Half Moon a playful push, he jested, "Why should I to a girl?"

He couldn't see Half Moon's expression, but by how she giggled, he knew that he hadn't offended her.

"That's better! Okay, bye, just turn left about um, 15 steps away from here."

Jayfeather nodded. He took the 15 steps, then was about to turn left when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, hey Jayfeather!" Briarlight said, "You're also in this hallway! Where are you going? Maybe I can help you."

Chatty little thing, he thought affectionatly.

"Music," he muttered, trying to sound bored.

Briarlight seemed to see right through his joke. "Music! With Mr. Whitestorm? Me too. I play harmonica. It's not exactly an orchestra instrument. What about you? Oh, right. If you are also going to music, you are also harmonica, right?"

Jayfeather's whole family was a musician family. Squirrelflight played harp and viola, Dad played cello and clarinet, Lionblaze played trumpet and tuba, Hollyleaf played flute and violin, and Jayfeather himself played harmonica and piano.

"Yeah." He answered.

Briairlight seemed excited. "The music room's right over there. I'm a big bunch of help, huh?" She added with humor tingling her voice.

Jayfeather laughed. "Oh no you aren't . Half Moon already told me."

Briarlight's enthusiasm dimmed in her voice at the mention of Half Moon. "Oh, cool."

"So, be at the music room on time?" Jayfeather asked awkwardly.

"Yeah." Briarlight's brisk nod wasn't seen, and neither was the jealousy and rage. But she forced herself to keep calm, for she was right good at that.

"Sure. See you- I mean, uh, be at the music room." She added, for her own confidence.

Jayfeather gave a faint yet almost unreal smile, then turned left the way Half Moon told him.

But the thought of the two girls nagged him too much. He knew he would have to choose between them someday.

Yet how, how could he ever break another's heart for another, or even himself?

-:-:-:-:-

**Whoops, sorry Jayfeather for giving you that hardship. Things get hard in the story, though.**

**Okay! So the next question is... Hollyleaf with Fallen Leaves or Mousewhisker?**

**Please review!**


	13. Lionblaze Happy

**So first of all, sorry for not updating in so long. It's just that before, I've typed up the whole thing on FanFiction, then when I pressed 'SAVE', the wifi broke and everything was lost. I wrote it again, but the same thing happened, so I was so mad I didn't want to update until Icebreath of ThunderClan's birthday... so yeah.**

**Anyway, the Jayfeather thingy:**

**Half Moon: 14 votes**

**Briairlight: 12 votes**

**Willowshine: 3 votes**

**So let's continue with Lionblaze!**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The days rolled on slowly, and Lionblaze never got to get a glimpse of Cinderheart without having his cheeks blush scarlet.

_It's all Heathertail's fault for actually trying to flirt with me!_

It was Thursday afternoon the day before the dance.

Now he would never admit it, but Lionblaze had been thinking about Heathertail lately. Her violet eyes and shoulder-length light brown hair reminded him so much about another student in Wind High who he used to meet at lunch time when they were in 7th grade as 'paws.

Was her name Harepaw... Or was it Hawkpaw... Or was it- or was it _Heatherpaw_?

Impossible. She wasn't anything like that gentle girl he used to know.

"Dismissal!" Mrs. Squirrelflight called.

Lionblaze grinned. Time that he could stop calling Mother- he meant, uh, Squirrelflight since she insisted on no 'mother'- Mrs. Squirrelflight.

He got up, stretching his arms. As he grabbed his books and dumped them in his yellow backpack, he heard someone whisper his name.

Jerking his head up, his eyes surveyed the classroom. Cinderheart's eyes flashed, eyeing towards Lionblaze's desk. There was a note on it.

Lionblaze walked to his desk and plucked up the note. A red ribbon design was doodled on the cover, and it said _To Lionblaze _on it.

He frowned and opened the note.

_Hey Lionblaze,_

_This is Cinderheart. I decided- I'll go with you to the dance. See ya._

_-Cinderheart_

_P.S. My phone number is 19822736220, just text me if you need me. :)_

Excitement rose up inside him, and Lionblaze grinned widely. He looked up at Cinderheart. She gave him a friendly smile.

And so it was just like that, Lioblaze was accepted.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Lionblaze walked, hand in hand with Cinderheart out the school.

Just a few moments ago, he had seen Jayfeather and Half Moon. Before he could go over and tease his brother about it, he saw that they weren't chatting- they were arguing.

_"Yeah, but I was elected! I just can't go with you!" Half Moon wailed._

_Jayfeather sniffed. "Sure you can't. You just think that you're too good for a blind person like me."_

_"You think? Of course I want to be with you, it's just that the teachers wanted me to be their assistant, so I accepted, and-"_

_"Blah blah blah. I'll go off with Briarlight if you want me to. I'm off. Not yours anymore."'_

_"But-"_

_Jayfeather whipped his head away. "But. No 'but's. Go with someone else. Someone that you think DESERVES you."_

_Jayfeather stomped away, leaving Half Moon standing there, stunned, her eyes brimming as if she was about to cry._

"So, you excited for the dance?" Cinderheart asked, "I sure am. Being able to go with you." She added shyly.

Lionblaze felt warm. "'Course I am, with you." He added cheerily.

Cinderheart laughed. Her laugh was good to hear.

Then, an odd sensation went over Lionblaze, getting him a weird feeling. He felt like doing something, but he couldn't bring himself to.

"So you think..."

Lionblaze did it. He leaned right in and gave Cinderheart a peck on the cheek. Then, flushing with such an overwhelming amount of embarrassment, he dashed off and away from her.

That was the best thing that happened to him that day.

-:-:-:-:-

**Yay! So...**

**Please review!**


	14. Day & Moments Before the WDS

**So first of all, I'm so sorry for not updating in literally FOREVER. But anyway, here it is, and happy 2015 everyone!**

-:-:-:-:-:-

Hollyleaf felt her skin tingle as she glanced at Mousewhisker, walking toward her. She felt her heart beat wildly, then stop, then beat like it never had before, then suddenly skip a beat. It was uncomfortable.

Mousewhisker continued to walk toward her like nothing mattered. Then, when there was just those 150 meters left in between them, she suddenly couldn't bear it anymore. Letting out a gasp, Hollyleaf whipped her head away and sprinted away from where she was standing.

"Hollyleaf!" She heard Mousewhisker call from behind her, but Hollyleaf just continued to zip away desperately. She longed to talk to him, to just settle all of what was happening to her and Mousewhisker, but she just wasn't one of those _kind_ of people who would admit they were backing off...

Hands suddenly grabbed Hollyleaf by the waist, and she suddenly let out a yelp of shock and horror. Tears threatened to pour out, but Hollyleaf blinked them back rapidly and squirmed all around. She had to get away...

"Hollyleaf! What is the matter?"

A whimper escaped her throat and she let herself sag into Mousewhisker's comforting yet scary arms. "What?" She whispered.

"Tell me, Holly. I need you to tell me what's wrong." Mousewhisker's gentle eyes seemed like they could just blast through her, take her away, away from this horrible land...

What Hollyleaf really wanted to do was to tell Mousewhisker that she **wanted** to say sorry to him, that she knew she was wrong. But she couldn't. No, _she_ just couldn't.

Mousewhisker took a deep breath. "I'm going. The Welcome Dance Social. Are you coming? I'll be going pass your house when I walk there. You going to go with me?"

Hollyleaf yanked free of Mousewhisker's arms, and raced away once more. She couldn't bear to see Mousewhisker a moment longer. At least, not at the moment.

Because, though she had not attempted to make Mousewhisker feel like she hated him, she had to leave him alone for the moment. For she would never admit her answer- she wasn't prepared for that question yet.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Jayfeather didn't know what to do. It was Friday already, and he still hadn't figured out is he should go out with any girl to the dance. He had gotten mad at Half Moon because she was elected to be part of the Beyond in Leadership Committee of the Warriors School Community. 2 people were chosen every semester from each high school to... Well, Jayfeather didn't have much idea on what it was for, anyway.

Briarlight seemed interested in being with him. But, he... No.

"Jayjay!"

Jayfeather froze. He knew that voice. He knew who called him Jayjay. What a terrible name. Jayjay. Bleh.

"Hey cutie." WILLOWSHINE skipped to him, giving him a tap on the cheek.

"What." Jayfeather didn't want to know what, but he decided he didn't want to look rude, either.

"Wanna go to the dance with me?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_It's Friday. FRIDAY._

Lionblaze shook his head. He was thinking of the perfect present for Cinderheart that he could give to her in the dance. To create a romantic scene, probably.

"Lionblaze!"

_Cinderheart!_

"Hi," Lionblaze smiled. He felt no nervousness when he saw Cinderheat now. She was just plain awesome.

"So, you getting ready for the dance?" Cinderheart smirked.

Lionblaze smirked back. _Should I go for a kiss?_

"What do you think? I have to get ready or I'd look bad when people see you looking gorgeous and me just a shabby goat of a person."

Cinderheart grinned, her eyes blinking flirtling-ly.

Lionblaze felt like flirting, too. But no, he had to stay man-like. Stay handsome.

Then, like something was controlling him, Lionblaze's head tilted and he leaned into Cinderheart's dazzling face, and Cinderheart, taken by surprise and delight, also leaned in...

-:-:-:-:-:-

School was out in Friday, and the dance was an hour away. Hollyleaf paced in her room, debating in her mind whether to go with Mousewhisker to the dance or not.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Mousewhisker looked around as he strided toward Thunder High. Hollyleaf's house was another block away.

Hollyleaf's house was on the second block from the school, and Mousewhisker's was on the last.

He took his steps bravely, knowing that Hollyleaf didn't have to go with him, knowing that he had to be prepared for any answer.

The lights in every porch were lit brightly, and as Mousewhisker squinted at Hollyleaf's house's porch, he saw with a beating heart: Hollyleaf, standing by the door, and smile on her face.

She was waiting for him.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Whew! That was a lot, wasn't it? **

**Please review!**


	15. The WDS Pt 1

**Hello! I'm happy to see 159 reviews, 22 favorites, and 26 follows! I'm so glad that people are liking this- I really didn't expect much when I first started it. I know right, I update so slow that it's almost been a year since I started this and this is only the 15th chapter...**

-:-:-:-:-:-

Jayfeather sauntered through the Thunder High gate. People squished pass him, calling greetings, getting romantic with their dates, and pushing him, the blind kid, around.

He didn't have a date to the dance, but he was going anyway. He still remembered what happened with Willowshine.

_"No," Jayfeather spat, "No! Why should I? Have I ever given you any sign of interest in you? What would you think? No, no, NO!"_

_Willowshine's eyes grew wide with surprise. "What- what. I was just asking you, no need to loose your temper just because of that! Why don't you just tell me you're not interested instead of just bursting out with your big fat annoying mouth screaming at me with anger?!"_

So Jayfeather had to admit it, he really did loose his temper way too quickly. But... He didn't want Willowshine anyway. Who did?

_Jayfeather felt his forehead grow sweaty with frustration. "Okay, I'm sorry then, I don't want it, okay?" He let out a growl._

_"Fine then. If you want hatred, then you get it." And with that, she whipped around and sped away._

"Hey Jayfeather!" Briarlight's cheery voice broke through his whirling thoughts.

Jayfeather nodded. "Hey there."

"Aww come on, Jayfeather. Be a bit more happy!" Briarlight teased playfully.

She reminded him so much of Half Moon, who always said that. 'Stop being so serious and get funnier!' Was what Half Moon would say.

Jayfeather scrunched up his eyebrows, trying to look confused. "Happy? What's up with happy? I don't know. Who's Happy?"

He could almost see Briarlight roll her eyes with delight at him. "Come on Jayfeather! Wanna go to the dance together?"

"Okay, sure." Jayfeather shrugged.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Lionblaze squeezed Cinderheart's hand tightly as they squeezed through the crowd of people. The gym wasn't open yet, so everyone was just waiting around outside.

Lionblaze sniffed the air. A sweet flower scent filled the air. He saw Ivypool and Foxleap getting close, Half Moon's eyes surveying the crowd as if she was looking for someone, Heathertail- oh no, Heathertail. Was she with Breezepelt? He hoped so. So Breezepelt would keep her occupied.

"So, what do you think?" Cinderheart smiled.

Lionblaze gazed into her eyes. "Amazing."

Then, someone screamed and everyone began to cheer. Cinderheart gasped, "Oh, Lionblaze! Look- the doors are open!"

Lionblaze felt a grin spread across his face and excitement fluttered inside of him. He took steps toward the open door, Cinderheart right beside him.

"Oh, this is going to be awesome..." He heard someone murmur.

Another person gasped, "It's beautiful inside!"

And it _was_ beautiful. The walls were covered in red cloth and the ceiling was hung with golden lights. By the stage in the gym was a long table with a navy blue tablecloth covering it. Plates as white as snow were topped with multi-colored sweets and food. Mr. Firestar stood by the entrance, a wide smile across his face.

"Welcome to the Welcome Dance Social!" He greeted everyone. "You may all find your partners and walk to the dance floor."

Lionblaze and Cinderheart walked toward the red carpeted floor. Slow music began to play...

-:-:-:-:-:-

Hollyleaf smiled at Mousewhisker sweetly. "Come on, let's go. We're late, you know."

Mousewisker grinned. "Well then, race ya there!" He took of in a flash.

"Hey! Not fair!" Hollyleaf laughed, following him.

Hollyleaf began to catch up to him. "See, I can beat you!"

They sped on Thunder Street, laughing and teasing each other. Mousewhisker pulled ahead, his eyes twinkling. Hollyleaf gasped and panted, trying to beat him but he was too fast.

In the end she just ended up not being able to sprint because she was laughing too hard. Mousewhisker didn't seem to be able to run through the gates in front if him either, so he slowed to a walk and Hollyleaf caught up quickly.

They stopped in front of the gym. Suddenly, Hollyleaf had a really nervous feeling inside of her- at the dance, the scores of the admission test to a really good high school would come out. Only 2 to 3 students would be chosen from the scores.

She had studied hard on the test. Hollyleaf hoped desperatly that she would be able to go. After all, Mousewhisker... Oh, no. Mousewhisker! What about him?

"Hey Holly, you okay?" Mousewhisker asked.

Hollyleaf nodded quickly. "Yeah."

"Then let's go in."

Hand in hand, they took the steps up to the gym, ready for the dance.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Yeah. I know that this is kinda getting boring, eh? Sorry, I needed this chapter or you guys really wouldn't get it because I would have to skip this part. And this part was just meant to be a filler, I guess.**

**Please review!**


	16. The WDS Pt 2

**Whoa! That was a long time since I updated! 5 MONTHS! The only thing that kept me going was the whole bunch of reviews and follows that came in afterward... So here is the next chapter you readers have all been waiting so patiently for!**

**-:-:-:-:-**

-:-:-:-:-

The music stopped.

"Hello everyone!" Mr. Firestar called out loudly into the mic, "Welcome to tonight's Welcome Dance Social!"

Everybody clapped, and Mousewhisker let out a loud whoop.

Firestar continued, "I would like to tell everyone that the first campout of the year will take place tomorrow in Harrow's Woods! We will have lunch at my house, dinner beside a camp fire, and campout in the forest! I hope that everybody can come. This will be a fantastic bonding time for all of us! If you would like to participate, please grab a form from the counter and give it to me tomorrow before we leave to camping. Thanks!"

Lionblaze glanced at Cinderheart, who was staring off into the large crowd. "What's the matter?"

Cinderheart looked down. "I was just wondering, um... if we should go? I mean, like, together."

Even hough he didn't feel convinced, Lionblaze smiled and, even though he knew that he shouldn't, he shrugged it off. "May I take this dance?" He asked, feeling a small red blush crawl up on his face as he reached his hand out to Cinderheart.

Cinderheart's eyes brightened in delight and curtsied. "Of course," she murmured.

Classical music was playing as the two slow danced together. Everyone was dancing. Lionblaze whispered the song lyrics in Cinderheart's ear, feeling warmth spread through him as she smiled at him.

He knew it was going to be amazing... But he didn't know how easily it could be ruined.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hollyleaf never knew the gym could be decorated like how it was.

She glanced around, and saw Mr. Firestar whispering with another woman. She was the lady that gave her the test to take, the test that would determine which gifted and talented students would be able to go to the new school.

Firestar nodded, and murmured something quietly before the lady walked to the food table and started looking around at everything there.

A tight feeling was trapped in her. Mousewhisker whispered, "You want to go to the high school." And Hollyleaf knew he wasn't asking, but he was stating. "You don't like me. You want an excuse to leave me. Right?"

Horror stabbed Hollyleaf's heart. She whipped around to look at Mousewhisker, not wanting to see he pain that was going to be in his eyes but having to tell him that she didn't want to leave him.

But he was smiling. His eyes were teasing. Then he broke out into laughter and Hollyleaf knew she had been tricked.

"Hey, Mousewhisker!" She giggled, "You scared me half way to death!"

And so they scrambled onto the dance floor, still laughing.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Hollyleaf knew the time had come. Mr. Firestar and the lady walked onto the stage, both smiling. She knew it. And her nervousness broke through her. She started to breathe really quickly.

Mousewhisker hugged her, whispering words of comfort. But she was intense on the lady and Mr. Firestar.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Mr. Firestar spoke. "This is Mrs. Featherfur. As the ones that took the gifted and talented test know, she has the list of people that will be going to this amazing high school! Now let's put our hands together for Mrs. Featherfur!"

Mrs. Featherfur smiled as she was handed the mic. "Good evening everyone! I have new to share. We have 2 students on our list that we will accept to Honor High, only for the gifted and talented. Is everyone ready?"

"Yes!" Mousewhisker yelled. Hollyleaf stayed quiet, shaking too hard to speak.

Mrs. Featherfur smiled again. "The two students that are accepted are Honeyfern and Fallen Leaves!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Oh no. Hollyleaf must be crushed. And just to tell all of you, this story is based on what really happens in the Warriors series, so review your guesses to what happens afterward and at the campout in Harrow's Woods! **

**Please review!**


	17. The WDS Pt 3

**Hey there, fellow readers!**

**I've been wondering why I'm always too lazy to continue writing. It's not that I have writer's block, it's just that I... I don't know. Whatever. So... Enjoy!**

-:-:-:-:-:-

Hollyleaf made sure she wasn't crying as Mr. Firestar asked for a little talk with her.

"Hollyleaf," Mr. Firestar murmured, "I just want to tell you that your score was higher than Honeyfern's score. We just wanted to give her a chance. Now, if there is still space for another student at Honor High after the chosen ones have agreed to go or not, you will be invited to go."

Hollyleaf stood stiff. Honeyfern! What chance did she need? Her score and grades were never higher than her own, and Honor High was for the Gifted and Talented!

Ms. Featherfur walked over, smiling. "Greetings, Hollyleaf! I just received an email that a student from Wind High has declined the offer to Honor High, and you have the choice to attend. I have a form for your parents. They need to sign it and have you hand it back to me by next week Wednesday if you want to attend Honor High. I hope you are responsible enough to make sure your parents sign it."

Hollyleaf felt disgusted. Mrs. Featherfur was acting as if she were a 3rd grader. But she smiled and nodded, folding the form neatly. She knew Mother- no, she liked being called Squirrelflight, wouldn't agree on letting her go anyway. She didn't relieve the acceptance email, or have an acceptance letter of any sort.

With a sigh, she slowly sauntered back to the gym floor. Her eyes were getting watery, and even with all her efforts not to embarrass herself, a tear rolled down her cheek and down her neck. Her dreams had been crushed- and so had her heart.

That was all she remembered that night before she suddenly collapsed on the ground, stifling back sobs, then racing up to her feet and scrambling to the garden. Nothing mattered anymore.

She settled down beneath a large rock and fell into a cold darkness.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Jayfeather, help!"

That was Lionblaze's voice, still pasted in Jayfeather's mind. He heard that Hollyleaf wasn't saying anything, wasn't moving, wasn't doing anything. She was as stiff as ice and silent as a statue, laying under a large rock in the school garden.

"Oh, Hollyleaf! Please, tell me what's the matter!" Lionblaze never had such horror in his voice before.

Jayfeather pushed him aside. "Let me take care of this." He heard Lionblaze slowly back away.

Hollyleaf's eyes were open, blinking once in a while. They were red and looking into nowhere.

Lionblaze was out of ear-shot already. Jayfeather kneeled down next to his sister, feeling her breathing and hoping he could help.

-:-:-:-:-

Cinderheart pulled Lionblaze away from the garden. Lionblaze gazed into her eyes and suddenly wrapped her in a huge hug. He didn't know what was happening to Hollyleaf. Jayfeather seemed unsure when he left. Ms. Leafpool wasn't in the school at the moment. Mr. Firestar had no idea about everything. As far as Lionblaze could tell, the whole night that was meant to be perfect was an absolute mistake.

He felt Cinderheart pull away and hold his face in her warm hands. Looking up, her eyes were shining in the darkness. "Don't worry," she whispered, "Jayfeather can do it. Now just enjoy the night."

With that, she leaned in a gave Lionblaze a kiss ever so gently on his lips, then smiled her beautiful smile. Lionblaze smiled back, wrapping his arms around Cinderheart's waist and just standing there. The two gazed at each other. Everything for Lionblaze was going wrong, and Cinderheart helped everything.

He was so glad that it was Cinderheart with him. Because at that very moment, he would rather be with no one else.

-:-:-:-:-

**Little bit of fluff? Well... At least be glad I FINALLY UPDATED! Enjoy!**

**Please review!**


	18. Harrow's Woods Pt 1

**So I'm updating again!**

**And a quick note, I deleted the Quick Note chapter so the recent update was chapter 17 so go check it out otherwise you may not get everything going on here. Good!**

**Here's your chapter, readers!**

-:-:-:-:-:-

Hollyleaf blinked her eyes open. She was laying in bed, in her bedroom at home. Confused, she looked around. The room was empty. Sitting up, she suddenly remembered everything that night.

She reached into her pocket and took out the crumpled piece of paper. The stupid form. Sighing, she closed her eyes again.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Lionblaze paced outside Hollyleaf's bedroom. Was she okay?

Jayfeather suddenly gasped. "She's awake!" Then he started scrambling to his feet from his chair.

"How do you know?" Lionblaze asked, confused.

Jayfeather's piercing blue eyes suddenly looked as if they could see. "I just know, okay? There's a reason I study health!"

Biting his lip, Lionblaze opened the door. Hollyleaf was sitting on the bed, her eyes closed. "Hollyleaf?" Lionblaze murmured.

Her eyes opened. She looked around. She sighed. "I'm sorry..." She whispered.

Lionblaze smiled. "As long as you're okay, I don't care about anything else."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Lionblaze grinned as Mr. Firestar called his name in attendance for the trip to Harrow's Woods. "Here!" He called, remembering the first time his mother had called his name and he couldn't reply because of the beautiful girl beside him. And now she was still beside him.

After attendance, everyone went in the large bus. Cinderheart, sitting beside him, smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Lionblaze felt his cheeks burn but he kept still until the ride was over.

The moment they stepped out of the bus, beauty was all around them. The golden, fire-y leaves rustled in the soft autumn breeze as they walked on the leaf-covered path, leaves crackling under their feet. Birds chirped here and there, along with flowers of every color on the ground.

Everyone arrived at a mountain. Mr. Firestar smiled. "This is Mystic Cave. We will not be going in because there is just one very thin rod holding up the whole top of the mountain, and if anyone accidentally chops it down, the whole cave will collapse."

"But we wanna see it!" "Ya it must be so cool!" "Aww don't make this trip boring!"

Mr. Firestar hesitated. "Okay... But we must be very very careful."

-:-:-:-:-

Tents were set up and Mr. Firestar started a large campfire. Stars scattered the navy blue sky, lightening up the forest with silver light. The moon, though, wasn't seen.

Cinderheart cuddled in beside Lionblaze, warming her hands by the campfire. Lionblaze smiled.

Mousewhisker walked up beside them. "Yo Lionblaze, having fun with your girlfriend?" He joked.

Lionblaze laughed. "Better than you, trying to get my sister as your girlfriend!"

Mousewhisker's cheeks flushed a deep red. He sat down beside Cinderheart. "Hey. Has Hollyleaf said anything about me recently?"

Cinderheart's eyes twinkled with mischief in the darkness. "Yeah, about just how you seem like you're soooo in love with her, and sometimes she can even hear your heartbeat when you're next to her..."

Lionblaze chuckled as Mousewhisker blushed furiously.

Mr. Firestar spoke into a megaphone. "Okay everyone, 10 more minutes and everyone to their tents!"

Cinderheart gave Lionblaze a quick peck on the cheek and said, "I'll be with my girl friends. Seeya!" She stood up and jogged to where the other girls were.

-:-:-:-:-

Late night. The crickets had finally stopped chirping. Lionblaze tossed and turned in his sleeping bag.

"Stop it!" Jayfeather grumbled beside him. Then, Jayfeather suddenly shot up from his sleeping bag, horror in his eyes. "Fire..." He whispered.

Lionblaze's heart tensed. "What?"

"Fire..." He whispered again. He stood up. "Fire!" He yelled.

"What are you-" at that moment, Mr. Firestar suddenly burst in. "There's a forest fire! Out of the tent!" Then he raced away to the tent beside them.

Lionblaze stood up, grabbing Jayfeather by the wrist. "Go!"

They scrambled out of the tent. Smoke floated by, stinging Lionblaze's eyes. The two stumbled around. Students were all screaming, running in all different directions.

"Everyone! Follow me!" Mr. Firestar screeched.

Everyone began scrambling, following Mr. Firestar. Lionblaze tried to find Cinderheart through the scramble, but he couldn't. Jayfeather was shivering beside him as Hollyleaf raced beside them. "What are you doing?!" She screamed, "Follow Mr. Firestar and get to safe-" the burning tree beside them let out a groan and fell towards them.

Covering his eyes, Lionblaze pushed Jayfeather and Hollyleaf away from the tree's way and fell to the ground, waiting for his death.

-:-:-:-:-

**I'm just gonna admit that I'm terrible at cliffies. **

**Please review!**


	19. Harrow's Woods Pt 2

**I can't stop anymore! Updates coming updates coming fast!**

**Review review review and I will update update update! Woohoo!**

-:-:-:-:-

Hollyleaf was pushed roughly away. She stumbled and crashed onto the rocky leaf-covered ground, sweating. Immediately she scrambled up and watched in horror as Lionblaze fell to the ground, covering his eyes.

The tree creaked and as fast as lightning, started to crash toward Lionblaze.

"Lionblaze, no!" Hollyleaf shrieked, "Get out of the way!"

The tree went down. More smoke. A huge crash.

"Lionblaze..."

That was when the miracle happened.

-:-:-:-:-

Lionblaze felt hot tears rolling down his face. The tree whooshed down so fast, he had no time to think when suddenly the bark was on him and it was crashing onto him... When suddenly all of the weight of the tree went off. He heard a grunt.

Looking up, it was Squirrelflight. "Mother!"

Squirrelflight's face was soaked in sweat. "Get out..." She panted, "Out of the way..."

Lionblaze scrambled out of the way. Squirrelflight called to Hollyleaf and Jayfeather. "Escape!"

Hollyleaf gasped. "Lionblaze! Oh my StarClan... But Mother... What about you?"

"Just go!" Squirrelflight whispered weakly.

Lionblaze's heart pounded. "There must be another way-"

"No, there's no time! Just go!"

Lionblaze blinked, then was about to crawl through the gap in the tree when he heard another voice.

"Not so fast, Squirrelflight!" Mr. Ashfur, the PE coach hollered.

Squirrelflight tensed. "Help, Ashfur!"

Ashfur glared at them. "You've hurt me so much, and you have no idea about it! I loved you so much, and all you did was go off with that mouse-brained Brambleclaw!"

Horror sparkled in Squirrelflight's eyes.

"Now, I'm going to let you feel the pain of the loss of love. I'm going to let your children die right in front of your eyes!"

Hollyleaf gasped, "Oh my StarClan..."

Ashfur came nearer and nearer. Squirrelflight's eyes were pierced with terror. "No, stop!" She blurted out, "I... I don't care about them!" Her eyes suddenly hardened. "Kill them, then. They're not my children anyway." With that, she took a quick glance at Lionblaze.

Lionblaze couldn't think.

Mr. Ashfur's facial expression changed. "What?"

"I said, they're not my kids!"

Mr. Ashfur narrowed his eyes. "Very well. But you're not getting away with anything! I'm getting my revenge, no matter what!" He stormed away.

Squirrelflight turned to Lionblaze and his siblings, her eyes filled with mixed feelings. "Escape." She whispered, her face white and dripping with sweat. Lionblaze finally moved, glaring at her. "Why didn't you tell us before? Who is our real mother? Are we even Thunder born?" He hissed. With that, he and Hollyleaf, with Jayfeather in the middle, raced away, leaving their poor mothe- he meant Squirrelflight, alone.

The fire spread quickly behind them, and soon enough nothing except for the crackling fire could be heard. They didn't hear Squirrelflight's silent tears as she slowly let go of the tree, arms numb, and escaped out of the forest just as it exploded in flames behind her.

-:-:-:-:-

Hollyleaf felt anger for Squirrelflight mixed with curiousity of who her real mother was. Was she even born from real Thunder blood? Tears rolled down her cheek. She had really thought Squirrelflight was an amazing mother.

She reached into her pocket for a tissue, only to bring up the Honor High form. She really wanted to go, and she didn't know her parents. She didn't even know if they were alive. She needed a signature, though.

But who would be there to make sure an adult signed it anyway... If she could fake a random person's signature, maybe that would do. But she also needed people to not go looking into Honor High for her... She had to be really gone. Like, dead. Then people wouldn't search for her.

She thought for a moment. Maybe she could knock that rod in Mistic Cave down... Then escape. But how would she do that anyway?

-:-:-:-:-

**Sorry if I didn't get the feeling in the chapter 'cause I'm not so good at the sad parts. But I'm updating more often now!**

**PLEASE review!**


	20. Nighttime

**I guess the gap between the updates of the WDS kind of got all my readers away and I'm pretty sure nobody's really reading this anymore 'cause the review rate has gone down a lot.**

**:'(**

-:-:-:-:-

Hollyleaf lay on her bed. It was 3 in the morning, and scars all over her body hurt like how much her heart hurt for Squirrelflight lying to her. The bushes had prickly parts and it wasn't easy avoiding thorns when you were running for your life and absolutely terrified.

She was still thinking of the form. She really really wanted to go to Honor High, wanted to escape everything going wrong in her life. But she also really wanted to know who her real mother was... And then it hit her. If Squirrelflight wasn't her mother, then Brambleclaw wasn't her father.

Rage burned inside of her. And Brambleclaw lied too?! He was such an amazing "father", always so proud of her and her brothers. And he was acting all the time?

She hated Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw for lying. She hated Honeyfern for taking her chance to go to Honor High the accepted way. She hated StarClan for being so cruel to her. What did she ever do to have such a horrible life?

Tears burned inside her eyes. She wasn't used to crying- in fact, the last time she cried before Mrs. Featherfurgave her the form was probably the time in Elementary school when Lionkit got apprenticed first and Mr. Firestar didn't seem to have her mentor prepared yet.

And after that, no matter what, she never cried. Only now, she just couldn't keep it in. Squeezing her eyes so the tears wouldn't fall, Hollyleaf buried her head into her pillow. _Oh StarClan, why? Why why why?_

-:-:-:-:-

Jayfeather walked through the bright meadow. He knew he was dreaming- he could see. Flowers danced in the warm StarClan breeze. The blurry figure of a tall blonde hair woman stepped into view. She smiled, greeted Jayfeather.

Jayfeather blinked. "Spottedleaf. Do you have something to say to me?"

Spottedleaf gazed at him. "Lionblaze needs you. He's going through troubles that StarClan can't help with. He's in StarClan forbidden territory... Only you can go and find him." She murmured. "But be careful." Then, the beauty faded into the light.

"Wait, Spottedleaf!" Jayfeather called, even though he knew she wouldn't come back. He sighed. Now what.

His eyes flung open and he was on his bed, bottom bunk in his and Lionblaze's room. He could hear Lionblaze twisting and turning on the top bunk, an occasional grunt coming from his mouth now and then.

Jayfeather was curious on what his brother was dreaming about. Closing his eyes, Jayfeather concentrated on Lionblaze's mind, and floated gently into sleep.

Before he even opened his eyes, Jayfeather knew where he was. This was the place feared by all. Opening his eyes, he saw shady oaks covering the sky- he knew there were no stars anyway. The ground was cold and muddy.

He heard a growl from behind him. Jayfeather whipped around. He was hid well in thick bushes. Lionblaze stood facing a large muscular man, with dark brown hair. The man growled. "You're doing good. But you need to remember that you need to fight to your opponent's death. You never do that."

Lionblaze was panting hard. Jayfeather never saw -heard- him so tired before. "That's breaking the Warrior Code and I'm not going to do that, Tigerclaw."

Tigerclaw roared in fury, knocking Lionblaze down. Lionblaze immediately pushed him off, giving him a hard kick in the stomach then ducking Tigerclaw's blow to his head. Tigerclaw hissed. "I've trained you too well." A smirk crawled up his face.

Jayfeather's heart pounded hard. He wanted to get away from the Dark Forest. It was Hell.

Lionblaze growled. "You're the one that keeps dragging me into these dreams. I always end up with real scars when I wake up. It's a good thing I'm able to hide them from my siblings. And you never trained me yourself. I'm special. I am the one that taught myself." He glared at Tigerheart.

Tigerheart's eyes narrowed. "You've got no sense in your mind. Very well. Go and realize yourself." Then, Jayfeather's vision blurred and his eyes flew open, panting hard. Lionblaze rolled above him, a small squeak of pain escaping his mouth.

_What in the name of StarClan was that?_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Lionblaze felt his arm hurt. The only person that could even get a scratch on him was Tigerclaw. He lay still. The room was silent.

_I'm probably the only one awake now._

His eyes looked up, remembering what happened with Squirrelflight and Ashfur. What had Squirrelflight done to him anyway? He wondered who their real mother was. He also worried about how Hollyleaf was doing. She had been silent the whole time they were sent home. She had refused to go with Squirrelflight in the car, so none of them did.

Sighing, Lionblaze pulled out his phone from under his pillow. The bright light pierced his eyes, but he wanted to check his message inbox. There was a text from Cinderheart, and one from Mousewhisker.

Lionblaze clicked Cinderheart's message.

_hey u seemed quiet on the way back and holly doesn't seem so well either wat's goin on? -cindy_

Lionblaze sighed, at the same time his heart fluttered at the text Cinderheart sent him. He replied with a _yea im fine dont worry cinder :) just a bit tired i guess thx 4 caring❤️_

Lionblaze clicked open Mousewhisker's text.

_yo dude how in starclan did u escape from that tree its so cool tell me about it and how's holly? i guess maybe a bit down cuz I didn't save her huh! lol. and wazzup wif all the silence on the ride back the fire didn't give u any scars ur so strong duh! anyway g' night and tell holly she's awesome :D_

He chuckled quietly at that. Mousewhisker had the biggest, most obvious crush on his sister, and now that Hollyleaf was finally letting him in, Mousewhisker had gone way over the top on acting like he was her boyfriend.

Lionblaze decided not to reply to that text. He probably already texted Hollyleaf about asking how she was anyway.

"Lionblaze." Jayfeather's whispered from beneath him.

He stiffened. "Yeah?"

"Who's Tigerheart?"

Lionblaze felt his heart skip a beat or two. How did he know! _Oh my StarClan what?!_

He decided to keep silent.

-:-:-:-:-

Hollyleaf's hand shook as she brought the pen down on the form. Carefully, she slowly copied the curves and loops of Squrrielflight's signature. Her heart shook with both excitement and regret. Even though guilt tugged at her thoughts for doing something bad, Hollyleaf smiled and folded up the form neatly. There.

-:-:-:-:-

Dovewing couldn't believe what she was doing. She was sneaking out of her house to meet a Shadow High student. His name was Tigerheart.

Silently, her heart pounding, she crept down Thunder Street, dodging holes and bushes, keeping in the shadows.

She had met him during the campout in Harrow's Woods after she had accidentally tripped on him. He brought her to amazing places in the woods, where they were forbidden to go. She felt a crush slowly develop for him, and soon after their adventure, Tigerheart told her he wanted to meet again. So he texted her a few minutes ago.

Dovewing's heart pounded wildly with excitement when she saw Tigerheart, standing in the doorway of the gym. He was smiling, a small blush on his cheeks. Dovewing blushed back, looking down. She was kind of shy at the moment.

"Dovewing..." Tigerheart murmured, "So nice to see you again. You look beautiful just like at the dance." His cheeks blushed furiously, and he looked down smiling goofily.

Dovewing also blushed so hard, she was beginning to smile too. "So, any special reason you asked me to come over for?"

Tigerheart looked like he had a whole speech ready. He gazed at Dovewing. "I... I..." He blushed even more. "I... Wonder if we could kind of like have a little dance here in the gym 'cause, well, you know... I missed the chance to, like, dance with you at the Welcome Dance Social and... And..." He shook his head.

Dovewing giggled. "If you wanna dance, then sure."

Tigerheart looked down, but Dovewing could see him smiling. He grabbed her hand, and together they walked to the middle of the gym. No music was playing, but violins were playing romantically in Dovewing's mind as Tigerheart lightly placed his hands on her hips and Dovewing placed on hand on his shoulder and wrapped the other around his neck.

Tigerheart blushed but Dovewing decided it was about time they stopped crushing and just got together. She stopped moving, took his face in her hands. They gazed into each other's eyes, and Dovewing couldn't help but smile. He was soooo cute.

Then, before she knew it, Tigerheart was leaning in, his eyes closed slightly. Dovewing suddenly felt so embarrassed. He came closer, then stopped when their noses were touching. Dovewing tried to stop blushing, to stop smiling so hard.

Tigerheart's hands moved up her body to her shoulders. Dovewing pressed herself against Tigerheart. All too soon Tigerheart pulled away.

Disappointment settled down in Dovewing. She actually thought there would be more than that.

Tigerheart buried his face in his hands, face red. Probably from blushing. Then, he looked up. "Oh my StarClan I couldn't..." He was laughing, "I was blushing way to hard I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything it was too exciting and I was too nervous and-"

Dovewing grabbed him and pressed her lips onto Tigerheart's lips.

Finally! Now that would start a relationship.

-:-:-:-:-

**Okay okay I just decided that without the Dovewing part this chapter would be a bit short. So yeah. But this is like the longest chapter on this story so far.**

**And I also want more opinions on who Dovewing should be paired with so please review your thoughts!**

**Also, check out my other story Flower's Family which absolutely nobody reads :P**

**Please review! **


	21. So Sorry

**Hello, reader. I have a lot to apologize for, especially because I left all of you without a trace for a whole year and I'm really sorry.**

**The stopping of updates started when school began. I was going to a new school and things were just busy. Then I just had a sudden loss of interest for the Warriors series. I have to admit- I was a lot younger when I wrote this story and I've since moved on.**

**An apology for all of you faithful readers who want more of this story. I mean, I love it too, now that I've read the whole thing like a century later. But I just don't remember any of the spilling ideas I used to have with this story, other than the fact I was going to make Hollyleaf disappear to her dream school and fall in love with Fallen Leaves, to make Lionblaze and Cinderheart ****_the_**** cutest couple ever (and now I feel like my efforts of when I was younger are so totally cheesy.) **

**Another apology for you if you're reading this right now, expecting an actual chapter when you clicked that Next Chapter button.**

**If you are interested in the Hunger Games fanfics or the Divergent trilogy or things like that, you can check out my new stories. Yes, I have deleted every single Warriors (which is all of them) story I wrote on this account except for this one (which I actually did but brought it back from the dead with the Recovery section of my dashboard).**

**And I was in a huge state of shock (no kidding, I really was moved) when I saw the number of reviews I had from this story when I checked a few days ago. I love you all so much for your love for this story... and I feel really awful about ending it.**

**But then again, you might have already forgotten you ever read this book until you found it again. So you've probably moved on. I still want to thank you for your continuous support and I bid farewell :)**

**-writingvibes-**


End file.
